shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiki Kaiki no Mi
The Kaiki Kaiki no Mi (怪奇怪奇ノの実) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to disobey the rules of logic itself. The User has the power to disrupt Reality and Logic allowing him/her to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. The power of the fruit is as limited to the user's imagination, thus giving it the title of the "World's Strangest Devil Fruit", Kaiki is the Japanese word meaning "Strange; Weird; Outrageous", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Weird-Weird Fruit and this fruit was eaten by Dokugata. Strength The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Dokugata is that he can affect and bend reality in an illogical way. For example, he can burn a person by throwing water at them. This is a very dangerous power as there is a possibility a reckless user of this ability may have their attacks backfire. The power is at it's most potential at the hands of a dim-witted person as they are the ones with less logical thinking. Dokugata is able to control, alter, and manipulate the principles of all sense and reason. That able to manipulate mathematics, semantics, and computer science. With this, Physics Manipulation control inductive and deductive reasoning, thus shaping all forms of sense the their whim. Much like Reality Warping, all logic is nothing. The user can shape time space, history and reality by thought. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit's powers is a reality warping Devil Fruit can repair the damages done with this ability. In fact, it cancels out with Kaiki Kaiki no Mi. It is possible to injure the user during a battle, while the user reverses all the effects of the attacks thrown at him/her one with the power of healing can inflict damage on the user since the user might accidentally reverse the effects of healing into injuring him/her. The law that Dokugata can't break is the rule of death, yet he can delay his own death but he can't live forever. Other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage Dokugata has shown to have a great various ways of using this fruit, due to the fact that he himself is an insane man. He manipulation and subjection of the world around is never limitless, outside the rule of death. He is able to do amazing and illogical things, Dokugata could be able to walk on the air and walk up the side of buildings. He is able to do such feats as, turn his own spit ball into fire balls and turn things into other things. Such examples as turning vines into a snake and such, Dokugata's favored usage is the the fact that he can manipulate the senses. If he knows a bit of information about the opponent, Dokugata can manipulate a certain fear or such to gain the upper hand on his opponents. One of the other devilish abilities is the fact that Dokugata can bend the reality of the world and change the physics of the area. He could be able to disrupt the gravity around his ship and allowing it float around, similiar to Shiki's ship as well. Thanks to his twisted mind, Dokugata can go so far as disrupt the reality and logic around a certain person and mess with them so much that they themselves will lose it. Often he was seen doing this on members of the Taichibukai just to mess with them, mostly with Kojiro before he was expelled. He would disrupt the logic around Kojiro and get his angry or another type of emotion simply by a command. *'Flight' – The ability to fly by warping all logic around his body, thus allowing to float in the air and even scale walls as if he was walking. *'Warp Blast' – Dokugata is capable of firing destructive blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. *'Warp Teleport' – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Dokugata has the ability to fade backward while he is breaking into cubes, only he does not leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when a marine fires a blast at the space Dokugata just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. *'Universal Illusion' – A counterattack in which Dokugata avoids the opponent's attack with the Warp Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. *'Regeneration' – When Kizaru attacked Dokugata, his body showed signs of cracking. However, Dokugata seemed to able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. *'False Telekinesis' – He displayed this ability he used it to trap a bunch of marine within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. *'Copy Attack' – When Kizaru started getting serious, Dokugata held out his hand and create Kizaru's copy which is attacking him on a similar style with his own techniques and hit Kizaru. *'Cloning' – Dokugata is able to create copies of himself, most of the times they are made from some kind of material or someone else. *'Rapid Energy Cannon' – Dokugata uses this attack on Smoker. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Dokugata spun so much that most of the warp blasts he shot at Smoker formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. *'Illusion Smash' – While in his first form, He attacked Akainu by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Zero was able to hit him with a series of punches from a distance away. *'Reality Manipulation' – Dokugata can alter reality. For example, he changed the a Marine Battleship, with Aiokiji was in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in the area. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21